1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterior body side cladding attachment for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicles with common body panels are frequently offered in various trim packages each having a distinct exterior appearance. The exterior appearance of the vehicle is often enhanced through distinct front and rear facie. Complementing body side cladding attachments are also often attached to the vehicle. For example, a base model of the vehicle may be offered without body side cladding attachments, whereas upgraded models may include different body side cladding attachments, among other ornamental and functional features.
A number of techniques are known in the art for attaching ornamental panels such as cladding members to the body of a motor vehicle. For example, loose mechanical fasteners are frequently employed. In other applications, mechanical fasteners are heat staked to the cladding member and adapted to engage apertures provided in the body side panel or other portion of the motor vehicle. It is also known to employ double-sided adhesive tape for at least partially fastening ornamental panels to motor vehicles.
While known techniques for attaching ornamental panels to motor vehicles, including but not limited to those techniques discussed above, have proven to be successful for certain applications, they are all associated with certain disadvantages. In this regard, some known techniques are labor and/or cost intensive. Other known techniques do not securely attach the ornamental panel with the associated motor vehicle and/or do not provide an adequate fit between the ornamental panel and the motor vehicle.